In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is bound with a support through an adhesive layer on a semiconductor circuit surface, and is ground from the other surface in a state in which the semiconductor circuit surface is protected. Thereafter, a dicing tape is attached to the ground surface of the semiconductor wafer, the support is removed, and dicing is performed.
As a method of protecting a semiconductor circuit surface during grinding, there is a case where a protective tape is used instead of the support, and in particular, in the case of a semiconductor wafer including a step of forming an electrical connecting portion in the vertical direction of the semiconductor wafer, called a through-hole electrode, the semiconductor wafer has a thin thickness and a heating step is included in the steps, and thus, a support which has more favorable heat resistance and supporting properties of the semiconductor wafer is generally used together with an adhesive layer having heat resistance.
Examples of the method of removing such a support include a method of sliding a semiconductor wafer and a support in the direction opposite to the horizontal direction while heating the semiconductor wafer and the support, a method of fixing any one of the semiconductor wafer or the support and of peeling off the other with an angle, and a method of dissolving the adhesive layer with a solvent (refer to Patent Document 1).
Examples of a technique using a method of dissolving the adhesive layer with a solvent are described in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 2 describes that after being thinned by bonding a support plate in which through holes and grooves are formed in advance to the semiconductor wafer through the adhesive layer, a dicing tape is attached. Through the through holes and grooves of the support plate, a solvent is supplied to dissolve the adhesive layer, and due to this, the semiconductor wafer is peeled from the support plate.